Edit: 'Remember the Name'
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Ren, Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, Horo and some other friends decided to take a good trip to the beautiful island of Hawaii. But what terrifies them is the place they'll be staying. HxL, HHxR This was 'Friends forever' before.
1. The gathering

**Ruri: **Hello there! This is my first fan-fic! Enjoy. And R&R please!

Note: Hao might be a bit... OOC. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

**  
**

**Prologue:**

"The Gathering"

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. The droplets of rain fell, continuously on an old house at the far side corner of the street. The fog had practically taken over, and it was as if it were going to rain. As the rain kept on falling, their hope of having fun slowly withers.

A door knob, slowly turning, creaked as a pair of red shoes stepped out of the frozen room, a head of a 14-year-old boy popped out, looking around. He had a slight smile on his face, which made him look casual as ever. The boy had long flowing hair, which, on half of it was draped in his left shoulder, his brown eyes scanned the room, he then spotted a mirror. This allowed a small grin to creep up from the boys face.

He examined himself, completely from head to toe. Apparently, this boy was rather curious about his looks, he stroke his cheek with the back of his palm, he blinked and examined himself more. His hair was long, it fell to his waist. He was wearing baggy light red pants, with a belt. His top was rather lose, white it was, it was also revealing. Talk about girly-ish! It showed a small part of his skin. He smirked and soon left the mirror, as he was about to step one step away, he was greeted by another boy, tapping his foot, his arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you've lost it, haven't you?" The boy said, grinning slightly as he raised an eyebrow at the first one. Apparently, this boy had a keen sense of fashion, too. He wore a headband, forcing his bangs to stay away from his face, only a few fell. He had spiky blue hair, with eyes that match. He wore a baggy pair of blue shorts, and white socks, that on the left seemed to have been folded to his ankle. The other side, it was just half-an-inch away from the ankle, to match were blue and white sneakers. He wore a blue shirt, sleeve-length. This boy, who was the same age as the first one, insanely loved the color blue.

The first one grinned slightly as he crossed his arms, allowing his hair to fall from the back, his long-sleeve white shirt slight crumpling up from the twist. He then replied casually, "What makes you think that, Horo?"

Horo, as to what the brunette had addressed shook his head as he made a 'tsk' sound. "You've been staring at yourself for the past.. oh, I don't know… 15 minutes? Taking a quick pose. Dude, now that's crazy." He replied, as he looked closely at the boy. Appearances were everything in this world of today.

"Hao!" A voice called, it was a calm voice, similar to that of Hao, but more.. _tingy._Then and there, came another boy. Brunette, he was. With brown eyes. His hair wasn't as long as the older one, but his bangs framed his face. He let out a sheepish grin as she looked at his friend and his obsessed brother. "Don't tell me _this_ is what the rain makes you do," He sighed, eyeing the boy named Hao.

Hao let out a smile; he looked at him then just shook his head. He then sighed, "Gosh! People are teaming up against me now, are they?" He said sarcastically as he flipped his hair in a girly manner.

"Just drop it, Hao." Horo mumbled as he let out a sigh and left the room.

"Drop what, Horo?" Hao pouted, as he followed Horo, trailing him like a dog.

Yoh sighed, "This is going to be one long day."

It was now noon, and the rain hadn't stopped. Hao was becoming impatient, annoying Horo and Yoh. Yoh's an understanding person, so he keeps up with Hao. Somehow. But talk about _crazy_; If you mix Hao and Horo in one room, all hell breaks lose.

The clock seemed to have stopped moving, it was as if the hands of it were dragging itself. Yoh, yawned as he slumped on the couch, one hand dangling down. His eyelids became heavy as he let out another yawn, completely ignoring the wails of the two boys. He then looked at the TV, it was off.

As loud crashes were heard, a few insults were sent also.

"Why don't you get a haircut, baka!?" Horo screamed, as he used a portrait to block Hao's attack. Or whatever Hao threw at the Ainu.

Hao smirked from behind the table. The Asakura had instantly put the dining table on its back, using it as a shield. He then threw a vase at Horo.

"Jerk!" Horo wailed, as he dodged the vase, it came shattering down.

"My hair, obviously, is important, Ainu-baka." Hao grinned, as a metallic frame was now heading for him. He swiftly dodged this, making it head towards the window. It broke. Shattered into tiny pieces.

Yoh looked around, and heard the crashing, he groaned. '_Not again…._' He thought, sighing as he awoke from his little daydreaming.

-----

A boy with purple hair woke up. It wasn't like him to wake up _this_ late. Apparently, he blamed his friends. His bangs fell down on his face, a year ago, when he was 12, the boy had a very weird sense of hair-style. His hair was somehow stacked with gel, making a small spike. He groaned. He yawned, his yellow eyes observing his large room. He then stood up, and observed himself. He was only wearing pajamas, and on his upper-part, it was bare.

He cleared his face from the bangs as he groaned, leaning on the wall, he then looked out the window. Noticing I was raining. And it was rather cold. He breathed, making the air visible.

He placed his hand on the icy window, as he stared at his foggy reflection. His bangs dangling from his face as his golden eyes shimmered in the coldness. He hadn't notice how the temperature had dropped. A few moments of silence passed, that's when he decided to go down. Dressed in casual clothes, his violet hair falling softly as it touched his skin. He scanned

the place called home, to see if anyone, other than himself was there.

You can say he's been waiting for someone. That's when he smelled something…

-----

A particular green-haired boy, apparently cold, came to knock at the Tao's residence. He let out a shiver as he rubbed his clothed hands together, blowing on them, to cease the coldness. Before it was raining, now it was snowing, early morning, too.

He looked around the house, saw no one there. He then peeked through the windows, and there, the boy saw what he came for. '_He's still sleeping? I can't believe Ren would over-sleep like this…_' He thought. He slowly took out a key, in which he got from a certain Asakura, and dug it deep in the key-whole. Slowly turning the knob and entering the household.

-----

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ren asked, looking at the boy, astonished and freaked as to how his friend got in.

"Yoh gave me the key to your place," Came the boys reply as he showed him a key, dangling it in the air, having a small grin.

"Before I go by at their place, I decided to stop here…" He continued. "And since it was freezing, and you were still asleep.. I decided to come in."

Ren blinked a couple of times, scanning the Diethyl from head to toe. Talk about obsession. He and Horo would get along great. Not that they don't. The Diethyl wore a pair of trainers, as to what are long, sleek green-white pants, and a matching green jacket, he wore a scarf across his neck. He then rubbed his hands again.

"I thought _Hao_ always kept _you_ warm." Ren said, as he raised a brow up, looking at Lyserg who sniggered at this.

"Hn? Hao's an annoying.. pest." 'That's the word….' Lyserg mumbled. He then looked at Ren, who didn't get affected by the cold at all. At least, that's how he looked.

"Hey, Ren, I was planning on hitching a ride to the Asakura's… and since.. you're coming along…" Lyserg began, grinning slightly as Ren shrugged at this.

"_Of course_, Lyserg…" Ren sighed, he then sat down on the coach as Lyserg took a cartoon of orange milk out from the fridge. He poured it into his cup, half-way there, at least. He then opened the fridge again and saw stacks and stacks of milk. He blinked. He knew Ren had… a…_problem._ But he never knew he'd drink this much milk.

He was about to ask him a question when Ren left the living room to go up to his bedroom.

'Oh well,' Lyserg grinned as he took a jumped on the couch, feeling comfortable, his body now feeling warm… -er.

----

"Hey, Hao, what time is it anyway?!" Horo yelled across the room as he was slumping on the living room couch, flipping the channels now and again.

"It's ten past two, Horo…" Came a lazy reply from Yoh he yawned yet again.

"Its taking them forever to get here," Horo mumbled, staying at a channel. "Don't they know this storms just going to get worse?"

"And how do _you_ know it'll get worse?" Said a bright-eyed Hao as he strutted down the stairs.

"Says so on the weekly weather report, idiot." Horo snapped as Hao snatched the remote from Horo's hand. Horo had looked at his hand, then back at Hao. He blinked before realizing the crime committed.

"Hao you little---"

Ding.

Dong.

The doorbell had rung, and the honking of a car was heard from the outside.

Hao looked out the window, to see who it was and saw his _favorite_ little British boy.

He opened the door widely, and wore a casual smile on, looking at Ren, who was brining a large black leather bag and throwing it to the Ainu. "Take it." Ren mumbled before entering the house. Horo must've had a look saying 'wha--?' "It's for the trip you dolt." Ren said as he was now going in the house, passing the yawning Yoh.

Hao had blocked the entrance, namely the door, with one legged leaned back on the pillar, as his right hand stayed in his waist.

He then smiled at the boy who shrugged at his face. "Come on, Lyserg-_chan!_" Hao teased, as he pinched Lyserg in the cheeks. "Stop it, Hao." Lyserg mumbled, trying to get in when Hao blocked him again.

Lyserg had always found Hao annoying. But never-the-less, they were _friends._ "Hao, I said get—"

"Ain't really happy to see me, huh?" Hao sighed, making a few 'tsks' sound. He then looked back at the green-eyed British boy. He removed his hand away from him as he allowed him to past. But before Lyserg could take two more steps, his hand was pulled back, Hao, had pulled him towards him. "Awwee, little baby too shy?" Hao grinned, brining Lyserg to a hug.

The boy, apparently, found _this_ bothersome and broke away from Hao's hug. He knew if the older Asakura would've given his 'Hey-world-I'm-smexy-and-am-not-afraid-to-show-it-hug' he wouldn't get the chance to break away. He hissed at Hao as he stepped on the Asakura's foot.

"H-hey! Don't be so hasty!" Hao chuckled, closing the door as Lyserg mumbled a few things, putting his bags down on the table beside him.

Yes, this was indeed a normal day. Or what seems to be normal. The snow kept on falling. The TV flickered a few times as friends bickered about a few certain stuff. Yes, this was indeed going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ruri**: Ooh. Thats the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I'll be updating in a few days or so. I'm kinda busy. But I'll update soon enough! Thanks! 


	2. Starting About

**Ruri**: Yo! Its taken forever for me to update so I apologize! I've been actually busy with school... and I'm working on another fic. But, theres only two more weeks of classes to go and I can update more often. So don't kill me. Also, this is actually the second chapter! Lol, obviously...

Note: More characters are introduced here.

"**Starting about**"

As two shadowy figures crept over the couch, one small boy gave them a questioning look. The Ainu made a 'shush' sign, putting one hand on his mouth. The latter just shrugged, rolling his golden eyes as he slumped back on the chair.

He looked outside the window, as he placed a hand on the wall, leaning his head on this, he then looked around the room. There, he saw the object of attention of the two boys from earlier. Ren saw Hao… lying on the couch, his eyes closed… and then, his eyes darted to the left. He saw something.. Or someone – Lyserg. The green-haired boy had rested his head on Hao's chest, one hand dangling from the couch. Hao's left hand was on top of Lyserg's back. As if holding him down. '_Dear God…._' Ren thought, as he looked at them.

Lyserg flinched slightly, as he heard a rattling sound at the far end of the room. But they were still sound asleep. _Literally_ having each other in arms.

At the far-end of the room, mumbling was heard. "Shush! How could you possibly break a frame just by leaning on the wall?" An annoyed Horo asked. The brunette yawned, giving a grin. Horo shrugged his shoulders on this and took out something from behind. At first, when the light had hit its mirror-like thing, it shined. Then at another angle, it showed completely. It was a camera. Ren raised an eyebrow at the boys, before shaking his head. The two boys walked silently, as if spies, going closer to the couch. Their heads peeked from behind, their eyes falling on the two sleeping ones.

Horo quickly jumped up from behind and landed in front of the couch. Grinning, he flashed his camera. The light was strong. "Horo… turn the flash off." Yoh whispered, gesturing at his older twin who wrinkled his eyebrows from the light. Horo nodded in agreement, then clicked it again.

"What do you think you're going to do with those, hm?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice loud enough.

"Blackmail," Horo replied casually, as he took another shot from another angle. With all the noise, Lyserg couldn't help but rub his eyes, and slowly opening them. He looked around the room, to see Horo holding up a camera, having a surprised look on his face, then at the back of the couch, he saw Yoh, grinning like before. At the corner, he saw Ren, eyeing the two.

That's when Lyserg figured it out… He sat up, "Ewe! Hao!" Lyserg wailed as he quickly got up and came tumbling on the floor. The said brunette opened his eyes, and had a smirk, slowly making its way on his face. "Come on, Lyserg," He said, his smirk full now, as he gestured, sitting straight up, and patting the cushion on the couch.

Lyserg stuck out his tongue, "No way, Hao!" He then glared at him slightly. It was always like this. Lyserg never admitted that he likes Hao _that_ much to anyone, but to his surprise, Hao himself figured it out in the end. Lyserg felt a hand, slowly caressing his cheeks, he turned pale pink and looked behind him, he saw Hao, smirking slightly. "H-Hao… Get your hands off me… or else," He threatened. Hao nodded his head, and did so. He then turned to the three other boys who stood there, dumb-founded. He winked at the yawning Yoh and the others. Horo's grin grew wider, as he turned the camera on again.

Hao ran his hand through his hair, then slowly whispered something into Lyserg's ears which made the younger boy blush… As Lyserg put his guard down, Hao quickly placed a small peck on his cheeks.

Click!

The camera flashed, right on time, too. Hao backed away as Lyserg stared at Horo then at Hao. He blinked. Knowing what Horo did.

"H-horo!" He called out, as Horo perked his head up, giving him an innocent face. Horo turned to Hao, who mouthed a few things, then grinned. "No way, Lyserg." Horo said, he then made a run for it as Lyserg jumped on the couch – then jumped back down, but landing in the opposite direction – to the kitchen. "Horo! I mean it!" He barked, as he ran for the blue-haired boy.

"Like I said…. Not a chance." Horo said, having one hand in the air, it was the hand that held the camera tight. He kept running, Hao on the other hand sat back down on the couch. His legs crossed, "He'll get used to it," He told himself, he then felt the other side being pressed, and Yoh had sat beside him, wearing a grin. "Aren't you getting tired?"

"Of what?" Asked Hao, giving Yoh a questioning stare.

"Tormenting Lyserg,"

"Nah-uh."

"Face facts, Yoh, Hao wouldn't give up on that kid even if he's _paid_ to do so," Ren finally said, looking at the set of twins.

Hao nodded, having a smile on his face. "Finally! Someone understands," He said, he then flicked Yoh's nose playfully. Yoh gave a grin, apparently, Yoh never tires of grinning that much. "I see," Yoh said, rubbing his nose as he looked at the back, his head turned and one hand dangling from the couch. Lyserg and Horo were still chasing each other.

----

The day was flying by pretty fast, before they knew it, it was dawn already and they were getting their bags ready. Ren opened the door to the cold morning and placed his bags outside. Horo, who was carrying a big backpack, threw his beside Ren's. Hao and Yoh had similar bags, except for the fact that Yoh's was white and Hao's was red, a backpack, also. Ren and Lyserg were the only ones who used strollers – Ren's had a logo that printed out a large 'C', which was crossed. Meaning, it was Channel. Lyserg's was obviously a green stroller. Never the less, they got ready to leave to their destination – to Ren's rest-house at Honolulu, Hawaii. Yes, there. But not the center, it was at the desolate area wherein not much people came.

"Would you dolts hurry!?" Cried an impatient Ren as she crossed his arms, Ren was now sitting inside his long black car. "Come on, Ren! Wait just one minute," Horo sighed as he gave Ren a waving hand. He then ran back inside the house.

'_Idiots, if we don't get a move on, we'll miss the damn plane,_' Ren thought, shrugging as he looked at the rear-view mirror and found Yoh at the back-seat. Snoozing.

"Great…" He mumbled sarcastically as Yoh yawned, still asleep.

"Here, here! We're done!" Horo groaned, as he jumped in the car, followed by a yawning Hao and a sleepy Lyserg.

"Uhg, why the hell do we have to get up _this_ early?" Hao moaned, as he sat next to Yoh and leaned his head on his shoulder, trying to close his eyes.

"The plane leaves early." Ren answered casually. "And you lazy bums have gotten lazier…" He added, rolling his eyes as the car started to run.

Lyserg yawned as he looked out the window. The trees were zooming in fast, he sighed as they passed a few sights. He yawned yet again, as Hao's eyes dropped to Lyserg.

"Snuckums, are you still sleepy?" He said, smirking as he scooted near Lyserg, Horo slumped on the seat as Hao moved in closer to Lyserg who snickered. "Shut up, Hao."

Hao smirked, "Come on, can't you just lay cool for a second?"

"Its early in the morning, baka."

"You should listen to him, Hao…" Horo yawned.

"Sod off." Hao said, as a grin now replaced his smirk.

"God! Would you keep it down, Hao!?" Ren said, banging the seat as he glared at the Asakura.

The trip to the airport was that loud. And was that annoying.

-----

"Hao! You sick little freak!" A voice from behind called, Hao looked to whoever it was and saw that it was his rather _good_ friend, Kai.

More people started to show up as the airport got more crowded. The others were now ready to load their bags when…

"DEAR GOD! NIGEL! YOU IDIOT!" Hao screamed as someone poked him from the back. Hao has been having… caffeine.. Again… therefore he's been jumpy…

Lyserg chuckled at this, but shrugged it off as he placed his bag on the counter, getting ready to enter the plane.

Horo and Ren on the other hand dragged Yoh. He'd been yawning and apparently, been lacking sleep.

"Lets see, Nigel and that idiot Kai is here… so, who's missing?" Hao mumbled to himself, counting his fingers as he spotted a teenager with spiky brown hair. "ERICK!" He exclaimed, throwing a rather thin puzzle book at the said boy.

"What the f---?!" Erick said as he whirled around. "Hao – you noisy…" He had a smirk on as Hao indicated for him to get moving.

8 teenagers, about to get aboard a plane going to Honolulu Hawaii.

"Man, I so cannot wait for the sun!" Kai smirked as he put his feet on the chair in front of him.

"Kai, you idiot, stop kicking the back of my chair," Ren glared as the boy grinned and took his feet off.

"Feeling so hot, Ren?" Nigel grinned, poking Ren as the Tao gave him death glares.

"O-Okay, I'll back away…" He said, 'For now, that is.'

Hao was seated beside Erick as Yoh was seated with Ren, Horo with Kai and Lyserg with Nigel.

"Why did I even think of inviting you dopes?" Ren hissed, staring at Hao and his 'group', consisting of Erick, Kai, And Nigel.

Nigel placed a finger on his lip as he answered Ren's question plainly, "Obviously, this little vacation won't be fun if we're not around."

Ren groaned, "Apparently… someone has been turned inside out."

"You mean you?" A spiky-haired boy grinned, looking at Ren.

"You say one more thing, I swear I'm going to cut you to shreds!"

"Excuse me, but would you please keep it down?" A flight-attendant said, as she walked over to them. The 'group' were disturbing a lot of passengers. To think they were seated in the business class all thanks to Ren.

"You heard her, Ren…." Erick whispered as he received another death glare.

**Ruri**: Ahem! Ahem! Thats done... and apparently, Nigel, Erick and Kai have just entered the scene! They're as you say... idiots... but still friends. Also, I know I took a week to update, but I was waiting for more thingies. And this chapter isn't that long... o.O'' It'll get longer... but some will be short. not just super short! I'll just wing a few chapters. And I know this is a suspense fic, so just wait on about chapter 3 or 4 or 5. Lol. xD


	3. Flying

**Ruri: **Ooh, it took me another century to update again! But next week.. or the week after next, I promise! I'll update often. I'm working on another story, and its kinda complex so yeah, thats about it. And oh, oh, I wanna say thanks to:

Agoodcupoftea && Mankinfan - you guys rock!

Also: Pearla-san

**"Flying"**

"Ow, Idiot!! Nigel! Stop that!" Yelled a stressed out Erick. His head was buried on the soft pillows of the chair as he tried to close his eyes. Erick never liked airplane flights. He always somehow got sick. "You know I don't like airplanes…" He said as his bangs brushed his face.

"Dude…" Kai said, looking back at Erick and then at Yoh. Yoh didn't have any problems with the flight as he slept peacefully still.

"That dude can sleep forever…" Kai mumbled, blinking, as Yoh didn't even flinch.

"And that is why I pray for you to be quite," Said an annoyed Hao as he pinched Kai's nose. Kai shrugged his shoulders as he slumped back down to his chair. His long red bangs framing his face. Apparently, Hao wasn't the only one who looked much like a girl.. With the long hair. Kai looked like a girl, yet also like a guy. His hair was mid-long but his bangs were long enough. His violet eyes seemed to have a glint of… being mischievous in them.

"Some intense brotherly love." Nigel mumbled, crossing his arms; Hearing this, Lyserg's eyes widened a bit, he looked back at Hao, since Hao and Erick were seated at the back most part. As his eyes found the eldest of the Asakura brothers, his chocolate brown eyes and his smirk met him.

Lyserg instantly looked away, that's when Hao thought of something brilliant – he instantly ripped off a page of the comic book Erick was trying so hard to put on his face, to block Nigel's annoying stare. "H-hey!" Erick said, snapping the comic book away from Hao, but it was too late, the page was already torn.

"Hey, Kai, you have a pen with you?" Hao asked casually as Kai shook his head, his long bangs waving side to side. Kai then spotted Ren, who was in the seat in front of him and immediately got the _blue_ pen he was holding.

"Dude! Obsession much?" Kai grinned, holding the blue pen up in the air. Ren growled at this as his attempt to snatch it failed. Kai then passed the blue pen to his friend, Hao.

"You owe me." Kai smirked, as Hao just nodded and shooed him away as he was about to write.

He looked at Erick who was sleeping and at the back, and then left to make sure no one was looking. He scribbled on the paper then folded it. In front, he wrote, _"Hao_". He then poked Kai and mouthed for him to pass it to the front, and stop at Lyserg.

Kai smirked at this as he looked at the letter, "Poison pen mail?" Hao only smirked back, but left the answer silent.

Lyserg unfolded the note as his cheeks went red, then he stood up, crumpling the note and then putting it in his pocket. "Where you going?" Nigel asked as Lyserg started to get up.

"Bathroom," The boy smiled then walked away. He instantly locked the bathroom door, Hao waited a few 10 seconds as then stood up.

"And where are _you_ going?" Erick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bathroom, why?" Hao replied blankly.

"There's only one bathroom in the business class."

"Your point?"

"Lyserg is already using it."

"Your point _is_?"

"Hao you sick bastard!"

Hao smirked as he left, passing by the sleeping Yoh and reading Tao. Then glancing over the bored Ainu as Kai slept, and last, passing Nigel whose eyes followed him.

----

The green-haired boy looked at the mirror, he had left the door unlocked, but stayed close to it, just in case, he let out a sigh as he rose to his feet. He spun around to see a long-haired teen, grinning slightly. Lyserg examined Hao then his eyes shot open as he looked at his white shirt, being a bit 'revealing'.

"Hao you gay freak." He hissed as Hao went closer. "What do you want?" He asked, but no reply came from Hao. Instead….

----

"Duuuudee! This is gross!" Yelled Nigel who was watching a movie. Lyserg and Nigel we're seated at the back, but since it _was_ the first class, they had quite a great view of the huge TV screen.

Nigel who seemed he was the only one awake and not dazing off, was watching a movie, 28 weeks later. It was the scene where his wife kissed him passionately, but in the end, stabbed his eye out and pulled it out of the socket.

He cringed back as he tried to bury his face on one of the pillows.

"Damn, Nigel! Would you keep it down?" Ren yelled from across the room who was disturbed from his reading as Nigel started to make petty whines and disgusted screams.

"Its_just_ a movie!" Ren added, putting his book down.

"It's freaking gross!" Nigel said, opening one eye as his right hand covered the other.

"Einstein! You could always ask the darn attendants to change it." Ren said blankly as he glared at Nigel who seemed to be dumb-founded.

"Oh…._Ohh_!" The brunette cried as he waved his hand in the air. The attendant from before noticed him, groaning, she had remembered this kid to be a pesky teen who somehow with his group could annoy everyone single person in the plane. She simply sighed and trotted towards him.

Nigel's brown wavy black hair stood out from everyone. He had curly hair, obviously, but his eyes were that of the color blue.

A/N: Think of Nick Jonas… o.o'' I don't like the guy or anything but his hair rocks… 

Nigel huffed as the flight attendant came. He shook his head and indicated at the TV screen. "Could you change it?" He said cockily but the stewardess shook her head.

"Damn! Why?!" Nigel yelled, forcing all the non-sleeping heads to turn to him. The stewardess raised an eyebrow at him before he sighed, "Why?" He whispered.

"Someone in the front row wishes to stay with it." She said sternly as Nigel's sky-blue eyes scanned the room. There, he saw a grinning Kai who was looking back at him.

"I thought you were _asleep_!" Nigel retorted as he clenched a fist and gritted his teeth.

"Horo woke me up because of all the gagging and flinching." Kai said casually as he rubbed his hair, making his messy red hair get messier – but he was cool like that. And apparently an idiot in that way, too.

"But, dude! This is gross!" Nigel repeated again, sounding desperate, as he was about to stand when the plane jolted.

A/N: Don't ask how…. Or don't even wonder! O.o 'cause of a storm, probably. ;D 

The stewardess got hold of a chair in her left as she tried her hardest to stay on balance, but the force of the winds outside rocked the plane. They were in a storm. "Please, young man, stay in your seat and put on your seatbelt." She instructed before trying to ever hard to get back to the main office.

Kai jolted forwards and banged back down on the comfy seat as his seatbelt pulled him back. His eyes shot open as Horo held on to the chair in front of him. The storm was massive!

"H-hey! What's going on?" Horo said, as he was almost thrown off from his seat again. He opened the blindfolds on the window beside him, and saw lightning struck, dark clouds loomed the sky as heavy rain fell.

"Idiot! Stay put!" Ren said, looking at Horo who was frantically moving here and there. Trying to get things in place… somehow.

---

Lyserg was pushed to the wall because of the rocking of the plane, forcing the two to break their kiss. "W-what's happening?" Lyserg stuttered as he pushed the long-haired brunette away, a few inches.

"Must be a storm," Hao smirked as he grabbed Lyserg's collar and pulled him in another kiss, but to his dismay, Lyserg broke it again. "Hao! There's a _storm_!"

"I know that, you don't have to scream." He sighed, as he stroke Lyserg's cheek with his hand. The younger boy blushed as they kissed again.

---

"Where in hell is that twat!" Erick asked, looking at his friends who didn't seem to know where he is.

Nigel looked at the seat beside him, Lyserg was supposed to be there, but found it empty, only a folded pocketbook was there laying. "Lyserg's not here, too."

That's when Erick remembered something.

-

"_I'm gonna go to the bathroom."_

"_But dude! Lyserg's __in__ there!"_

"_So?"_

"_You sick bastard!"_

-

"I think Hao is in…." Erick said, wondering if he should say it or not, fidgeting his fingers.

"Damn it, Erick! Just spit it out!" Kai said, trying his hardest to hold on to the seat.

"He's in the bathroom…" Erick said softly.

"Baka, we can't hear you because of this storm!" Ren hissed.

"Hao's in the bathroom…."

"With Lyserg…."

"WHAT?!" The others screamed.

"Hao's_with_ Lyserg!" Erick repeated, panting slightly.

"Idiot, that 'what' was 'what-I-can't-believe-it what' not 'what-did-you-say-what'" Horo sighed.

Erick nodded, quite unsure. That was when Nigel, oblivious to whatever was going on, took out his cell phone and dialed in 'Hao'.

"I can't find Hao on my caller list." Nigel grunted as he scanned his phone, unseeingly. That's when he found a name saying, "Smexy sexy Gawd"

"Baka! That _is_ Hao's number!" Kai said, gritting his teeth as he took the phone and pressed 'call'.

---

Something vibrated in Hao's lower left pocket, he placed a hand in front of Lyserg as he took out his phone, "Who's the idiot who wants to get smacked in the face for disturbing me?" Hao answered, as he waited for a reply over the phone.

"Dude! There's a storm and you're making-out with Lyserg?!" Kai scolded, almost screaming into the phone.

"None of your business, and I swear, Kai, if I'm done in here, I'm pouncing over you and sticking you right on the floor, pinning you with nails!" He hissed as his long bangs covered a fourth of his face.

"Who said this was Kai!" He responded, stuttering slightly as he passed the phone to Erick.

"Kai I know it wa-"

"Hello?"

"Erick! You traitor!"

"Wait! What?!"

"You freakin' bailed on me!"

"Hey! It was Kai wh-"

"Shut up! I'm throwing you out of the plane for God-knows-what will happen!"

"But there's a storm-"

"More of a reason to throw you _OUT_!"

Then, static. Little 'zzz, schhzzzzz, beep. Beep. Beep,' sound.

"Uh-oh…" Yoh gulped, seeing the petrified look on Erick's face as he gave Nigel the phone, trembling slightly.

---

"We have to cut this short." Hao smirked as he pulled Lyserg again into a kiss then broke it.

"Awe…" Lyserg whined, pouting as his cute green eyes shined.

"Please don't do that…"

"But Hao…"

"Okay, later. Is that cool for you my little biscuit?"

Lyserg nodded as he hugged Hao and let him go, slowly opening the door of the bathroom to be greeted by a glaring Ainu, a bored Nigel and other people who seemed to be holding in for their safety.

Then, Hao emerged from inside the bathroom; he gave a glare at Erick. Then started to march down to him. "What did I tell you about disturbing m-"

Hao fell down on the floor as Erick fell on top of him. They both fell face-first on the floor as the teenagers groaned and stood up. Only to be pushed back down by another strong force. "Jeez! I swear…" Hao hissed to no one in particular as he pushed Erick off of him, grabbing Horo's arm as he stood up. Nigel quickly pulled his hand and forced him to sit on his seat, before anything unfortunate happens again. He then called on Lyserg who was trying ever so hard to keep his balance, jumping on the seat and buckling in the seat belt.

"Erick, you doof! Get up!" Hao said, pulling him up and putting him in the chair.

"This trip was more than I could've hoped." Horo grinned as he looked out the window once more, to see the dark clouds and lightning everywhere.

"Says you," Ren snorted, over-hearing what he said.

**Ruri:** Ok, I know its kinda sketchy and I know I said the suspense will be coming in at Chapter 3-something, but it won't. It'll be coming at 5 or 4 or 6 or something. 3

And oh yeah! Thanks, Hope, Kiarra and Micah! I got a few things from you guys! From school, 'member? Oh well.

And major confession: I'm a fan of the Jonas Brothers. Don't kill me!

P.S: **REVIEW**! Thanks!


End file.
